


Into You

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: Viktor wanted nothing more than to show off how much he loved Yuuri Katsuki.But no matter how famous, popular, or wealthy he got, he couldn't have that.He could have everything but that.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> [song insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek)

How could one feel lonely in the midst of people you already know?

 

When people imagine celebrity parties, they usually imagine classy shindigs. Like champagne and golden flutes and fine music. Little angel cherubs float down from the heavens, playing classical instruments as everyone slow-dances daintily. It’s not true. More than a few people are already half naked and Viktor just saw a woman puke on the dance floor not even five minutes ago.

 

Viktor sighs, tapping the rim of his glass with his finger as he sits alone. _Tap tap._ Not alone, to be honest. More than a few people try to hit him up, he politely declines as he sips on his champagne… because he’s petty like that, and yet people won’t leave him alone.

 

How unethical.

 

These people know he’s taken, and yet they try to cake him out even then.

 

Did they honestly think he was easy?

 

Ugh.

 

His eyes scan the room, like in those action movies. He sees his colleagues, all of them smile and try to talk to him, but he’s read more than a few interviews to know how two faced most of them are. He wanted nothing more than to drop his plastic smile and go home.

 

The only fellow actor in the room he was quite fond of was Chris…

 

… Who was already gyrating on the dance floor, grinding with whoever came close to him. Thank _god_ the paparazzi were outside.

 

Viktor smiles fondly.

 

Most people would flip, get angry, seethe at the sight of their ‘lover’ being with someone else. Most of these people know how he and Chris were in a supposed relationship, and yet the Swiss was clumsily making out with whoever he saw fit. More than a few give him side-eyed glances, and a few return to Viktor.

 

Viktor doesn’t give a shit.

 

Chris was new and clumsy as an actor; he didn’t know how a ‘fake relationship’ worked. You try to be loyal, even if you don’t want to. You wait for the curtains to draw, for the cameras to fade away, for you to be alone, and then you set yourself free.

 

He cherished Chris as a friend.

 

But he didn’t love him.

 

And Chris didn’t love him either.

 

But the media thought they did.

 

It was a genius idea, to be honest. Why not set the two best actors in the industry up? Even with the rumors and whispers, his managers always managed to cover the lies. Sales increase, popularity rises, with Viktor’s influence, Chris was rising to the top.

 

But it was so _hard_ … Trying to act like you’re in love.

 

Even when somebody has already ensnared your heart.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Some scruffy looking man says, suit unkempt, looking like the human representation of bad decisions. “You look so lonely. Why aren’t you attending to your adulterous boyfriend, huh?”

 

Viktor scoffs, smile on his face as he toys with his glass. “I don’t particularly care about him.”

 

The man smirks, eyes glinting. “Really? How about let’s get out of here for once-“

 

Viktor smiles up at him, blue eyes considerably sharp. “I don’t particularly care about you, either.”

 

Needless to say, the man leaves.

 

Viktor chuckles into the rim of his glass.

 

The bubbles slide down his throat, coating his stomach, giving him the familiar buzz in his feet.

 

His eyes scan the room.

 

For god knows how many times.

 

It was like a reflex. The moment he knew _he_ was in the same room, Viktor would always search for him. He was a broken compass, only attracted to one direction. For the umpteenth time that night, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander… and wander… to where the guards stood, to where the person he cherished the most watched quietly-

 

One of his perfectly arched eyebrow tilts as they connect contact, brown eyes unmoving but Viktor has seen them hold _so_ many emotions before. Viktor’s gaze is drained away of the cold sharpness he had, _swirl swirl,_ all swirling down the drain and is replaced by something else…

 

Viktor never wanted to take his eyes off him.

 

However, a drunken couple begs to differ.

 

Viktor gasps when the two bumps into him, too engrossed in spit exchanging to even notice the spilt drink staining Viktor’s suit. Viktor could already hear the $1,250 crying as the suit is now ruined.

 

He glares at the couple for a moment, what’s left is for them to actually have intercourse on the bar counter, before recollecting himself. The woman was an actor 10 years older than the poor bouncer she was making out with, the poor boy too intoxicated to even refuse.

 

He _really_ wants to get out of here.

 

Before he does so, however, he flashes _him_ one last look, one that the other man and Viktor himself has seen before.

 

It was their own little language, like their own little world, and Viktor never wanted to leave that little world.

 

He doesn’t exit out front. Oh _no_. That would be a stupid thing to do. He exits out back, dodging through employee only doors and finally letting the breeze cut through him and the wet front of his suit, the rear parking devoid of human life save except for a few cars.

 

He waits.

 

And Viktor knew he’ll always come.

 

“They’re going to look for you, you know.”

 

Viktor smiles at the voice, eyes softening. He removes his jacket, opening his dress shirt to _not_ feel like a margarita just spilled on him. It was _cold_ , alright?

 

“Then let them.”

 

He hears a sigh, one that Viktor’s heard so many times... Usually because of Viktor’s impulsiveness, also his ability to morph into an actual man child from time to time..

 

“They’re going to look for _me_ , you know.”

 

Viktor smirks, looking over his shoulder.

 

He was beautiful in many ways. Defensive and alert like he is right now, suit sharp and hair slicked. He was also beautiful when he got his hair mussed up and he’s wearing nothing but Viktor’s shirt, half asleep on his chest.

 

Yuuri Katsuki was beautiful in so many ways, and Viktor had the chance and privilege to see all of them.

 

“Then why’d you follow me then, sir?” Viktor says, voice light as the same old smile rests on his face.

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, brown eyes filling with mirth, but he doesn’t answer.

 

Viktor doesn’t need an answer.

 

Viktor pouts, shivering a little as the cold air slices through his skin. Like those 1000 degree knives… except chillier. He faces Yuuri, jacket slung over his shoulder, over exaggerating a pout.

 

“I’m cold, Сахарок.” Viktor says. His heart immediately warms at the pretty blush that blossom on Yuuri’s cheeks, something that was so out of character from the stoic character Yuuri always portrayed.

 

Viktor wanted him either way.

 

“Why don’t you take me somewhere I can warm up?” He says softly, eyes soft and warm.

 

It sounded like an innuendo. It sounded like something physically intimate. But it was so much more than that. It could be, of course, but it was so much more than sex, so much more than that carnal want.

 

Yuuri smiles, solemn and true.

 

It was so much more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They always return back to Viktor’s apartment first.

 

They don’t stay there, of course. Because the walls close in on him, reminding him of darker times. He stays with Yuuri because Yuuri makes him feel free, Yuuri breaks away the walls that surround him, and Viktor doesn’t want to enclose Yuuri in his own personal cage as well.

 

Viktor first changes out of the tight and uncomfortable clothes, exchanging them for soft hoodies and sweatpants, the type of things you don’t see him in a regular basis. Takes a bag, fills it with wine and playing cards, alongside with the stash of junk food he hides from Yakov.

 

He puts in another hoodie in there somewhere… For Yuuri.

 

Yuuri waits outside, looking like a guy on horseback. Except the horse was a used Honda Grom shinier than Viktor’s forehead. Yuuri was still wearing his suit; jacket abandoned who knows where, painted helmet on his head.

 

Viktor gets on, like it was all routine (to be honest, it was), and with the rev of an engine they speed off.

 

Viktor always uses these times as an excuse to hold onto Yuuri, to wrap around his lithe torso and hold him close as they fly through the streets. Mainly because it gave him a sense of completion, a sense of security, and also because he loves that little squeak Yuuri lets out whenever he does so.

 

And eventually they leave behind the city and the lights Viktor grew up with, zooming away like fireflies on steroids, the tall buildings are replaced with hillsides and sunsets.

 

For once, Viktor removes his hands from around Yuuri’s waist and leans back, eyes closed and letting the air cut through him.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they step off, Viktor doesn’t take his hands off Yuuri for a second.

 

“A hotsprings?” Viktor reads from the signs, holding Yuuri from behind like some pathetic koala. Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind at all. They're standing in front of a rather quaint establishment, isolated and sitting by the hillsides.

 

Yuuri twists around enough to face Viktor halfway, glasses glinting in the sunset.

 

Yuuri smiles that same old, sweet sweet smile. “It’s nice. They say the hotsprings are like heaven to your body.”

 

Viktor’s heart thumps in his chest.

 

No one in the world, not even Nick Bateman’s abs, could make him feel the way he felt about Yuuri Katsuki. And all Yuuri did was smile at him.

 

Viktor smiles back, moving to hold Yuuri’s hand as they began to walk inside the seemingly empty establishment.

 

It was quaint and nice, with less than a handful of people inside. Most of them are elders and people with arthritis, though. They didn’t seem like people who would blatantly report a missing celebrity spotted in a hotsprings with his secret boyfriend.

 

Apparently it was an inn too, with small little motel rooms lining the establishment. Yuuri orders them a room and unlimited access to the hotsprings, and Viktor nearly doubles over with happiness.

 

When they go out once more to walk to their little motel room, Viktor never lets go of Yuuri’s hand.

 

At these times, when you were lucky enough to spot them, it would be obvious that Viktor Nikiforov was starved of many things. Junk food, carbs, physical affection and support, alongside with a whole armada of other things. But it was alright, since Yuuri was there to give him _exactly_ that.

 

“Viktor, _stop_.” Yuuri giggles as Viktor nuzzles his neck, arms still wrapped around him. This prompted them to look like a pair of awkward penguins, waddling towards their room as Viktor poured every ounce of affection into the man he held.

 

“Can’t you wait until we get in our room?” Yuuri says, smile bright as Viktor swings him around, almost drunkenly. Viktor pouts, the wind tousling his hair, different from the pristine look he always showed on screen.

 

“No.” He says, chasing Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri pulls away teasingly, prompting them to back up on what seemed like a forgotten bookcase, left out on the open to rot.

 

Viktor smiles, bright and in love, and he lifts Yuuri on the edge of the bookcase, Yuuri’s knees the same height to Viktor’s chest.

 

He nuzzles into Yuuri’s lap.

 

“I missed you.” He murmurs into Yuuri’s pants, arms firmly wrapped around Yuuri’s form. The brown eyed man laughs, like a wind chime, running his hands through Viktor’s hair.

 

“You see me nearly every day.”

 

“Still,” Viktor says, voice muffled. He sees Yuuri, he sees his stoic form, he sees him live his life. But Viktor couldn’t hold him, couldn’t pull him close and whisper sweet nothings into Yuuri’s ear. It was the worst form of torture, to be honest, and Viktor would do anything to have moments like these, moments like right now, again.

 

“It’s different, isn’t it?” Yuuri murmurs, bringing Viktor’s face up. Viktor is lost in a maze that is Yuuri’s eyes, brown and rich.

 

He never wants to get out.

 

“It is.” Viktor finishes.

 

Yuuri smiles and he bends down to enrapture Viktor in a searing kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later when they’re both in their room, naked and sweaty and still in love, Viktor is sated and tired and energized all at the same time. He whines a little as Yuuri extracts himself from his hold. “I’m just gonna take a shower, silly.”

 

Viktor perks up, moving to shuffle through the duffel bag he brought. He pulls out a sweater. It was worn and loved, back when Viktor was still a perky teen, and it had a cute little panda in the back. “I brought you some clothes!”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, lips tilting a little. He knew Viktor, knew about his quirks and the kinks in his body. He takes it without hesitation, sashays to the bathroom with his cute little butt on full display.

 

Viktor chuckles, heart warming up, and turns on the T.V. For a motel, their room is rather classy and elegant. It was like a hotel room, which was saying, because they’re staying in a _motel_ room for fuck’s sake, which were infamous for their moldy beds and shitty 2005 T.V’s.

 

The blue eyed man watches shitty programming for a while. Yuuri eventually exits the shower, skin dewy and hair flying everywhere. The sweatshirt giants, compared to his petite frame, and Viktor could see Yuuri’s black boxers peeking underneath the hem of the sweatshirt.

 

Heat envelops him wholly, sending tingles up and down his body. And it’s pathetic; it’s pathetic how Yuuri can bring him down wholly and fully, how Yuuri can destroy him by smiling, laughing, wearing Viktor’s clothes-

 

Yuuri narrows his eyes, pursing his lips. “You _really_ want me in your clothes, don’t you?”

 

Viktor pouts, holding his arms out from the bed like an insistent child. Yuuri climbs in instantly, enveloping himself in Viktor’s embrace and just staying there on top of him, in their own little world in a motel room with Brian Williams talking about news in the background. Viktor’s fingers creep under the sweatshirt, glide across the expanse of Yuuri’s smooth back, swirling and making Yuuri shiver.

 

“I saw your interview.” Yuuri murmurs into Viktor’s neck, his fingers tracing his collarbones and neck. “You seemed a little down that day.”

 

Viktor chuckles, chest thrumming, wondering how Yuuri managed to push by his fake smile. Viktor perfected many things, his fake smile more than anything, but Yuuri made him imperfect, made him show his cracks and jagged scars and the fine lines in between his character.

 

Yuuri proved that Viktor was nothing but a hot mess. And god damn it, he was _Yuuri’s_ hot mess.

 

“Makkachin was sick that day.”

 

Yuuri jolts, elevating himself so their faces are merely an inch apart. “Makka? Is she alright?”

 

Viktor giggles at Yuuri’s concerned voice, knowing full well how much Yuuri loved that dog. “She’s alright. She kept throwing up though.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Just some stomach bug. She’s okay now, but she misses you.”

 

Yuuri smiles softly into Viktor’s skin, fingers gliding across his naked chest like a figure skating routine. Viktor succumbs into his touch, feeling the sense of love and security nuzzle deep into his skin.

 

“I saw what you and... and Chris did, as well.”

 

Viktor frowns.

 

And frowns.

 

Yuuri was slightly frowning as well. It was only a small twitch in his lips, but Viktor knows he’s trying hard to hide his emotions either way. And Viktor doesn’t want that.

 

Viktor shifts a little, so he’s leaning back against the headboard, Yuuri still resting on him. “Yuuri…”

 

Yuuri just shoves his face into the joint between Viktor’s neck and shoulder, mumbling about something incoherent. Like a broken machine. _Whizz, whirr-_

 

Viktor just sighs, holding him close and running his fingers through his hair. “You know it’s not true, right?” Viktor murmurs, low and soft, and Yuuri just nods into his skin.

 

He’d done _so much_ to prove worthy of Yuuri’s love. Yuuri knows about the contract and the deal, heck, Chris even told Yuuri personally, since Chris didn’t want any drama. Yuuri knew that he and the Swiss actor were fake; he even had Chris to validate that himself. And Viktor knew that Yuuri trusted him wholly, but Yuuri worried a lot, and Viktor couldn’t blame him for what he felt.

 

Sighing softly, he brings Yuuri’s face up so he’s looking deep into those brown eyes. _God_ , he loved this man. He loved this man so much-

 

“Everything I do with Chris, everything I say, you know it’s not true, right?” He says softly, brushing away the still damp strands that kiss Yuuri’s soft face. “Chris is a friend and I respect him, but everything they’re forcing me to do... everything they make me say, I _wish_ I would do it with you…”

 

Yuuri sighs, rests his chin on Viktor’s chest. “I know…”

 

Viktor pouts, seeing the way the brown storm still swirled underneath Yuuri’s gaze. “You’re still bothered, love…”

 

Yuuri sighs once more. He sounded like a deflated cushion. “Don’t you ever get tired of me? I’m… I’m just some overly anxious bodyguard who won’t stop doubting myself.”

 

Viktor doesn’t move.

 

Yuuri’s eyes droop, forlorn. “You’re… You’re like some untouchable god and I’m some dime a dozen lowlife who won’t stop whining. I don’t deserve-“

 

Yuuri doesn’t get to finish talking after that, when Viktor rolls them over with a huff. Yuuri couldn’t prevent the giggle as Viktor literally squishes him with his body and peppers his face with kisses, trapping Yuuri as the brown eyed man tries to squirm away from Viktor’s overly affectionate clutches.

 

“Would an untouchable god do _this_ to a dime a dozen lowlife?” Viktor murmurs, tickling Yuuri’s sides. He knows well enough that there’s _this_ spot just under Yuuri’s ribs that could make Yuuri snorting with laughter. Also a dozen other spots because Yuuri was _adorable_ -

 

Yuuri does _this_ thing when he laughs. He throws his head back, crinkles his eyes, and grinds Viktor’s heart into powder as the sound of Yuuri’s laugh gives Viktor the meaning of life.

 

He had no idea, _no idea_ , how Yuuri thought this way. Self-deprecating and anxiety muddled, Yuuri failed to see how much Viktor worshipped the ground he walked on. Yuuri was wonderful, smart, and he managed to transform Viktor into a hot ass mess whenever he does so much so as smile in his direction. Yuuri could sell his entire existence for half of the world’s food source

 

(Actually, no… don’t do that. It’s worth more).

 

Not to mention the fact that Yuuri was a _bodyguard_ , which meant that he had enough body strength to pummel a man into the ground. Viktor saw this actually happen once, when an overly zealous fuckboi won’t leave Viktor alone and started harassing him. Yuuri sucker punched that guy in until he forgot his name.

 

Needless to say, Viktor has never been that much turned on in his life.

 

But nonetheless, Yuuri was a softie. A _giant_ softie. The guy cried when they watched A Dog’s Purpose for the first time. He wore giant sweaters when he’s not on duty and he stayed up late at night, watching shitty #ripvine compilations. He won’t stop petting Makkachin if he gets the chance and Viktor wants to love and support him at all costs.

 

So fucking damn it. Viktor was smitten. And god damn it, if the love of his life won’t stop deprecating himself then he’s going to have to prove to him that he’s so much more that Viktor pegged for. He’d happily prove to Yuuri how much he loved him, over and over again, until the day he dies.

 

Viktor’s teasing tickles turn into slow, branding touches as he kisses Yuuri, deep and intimate.

 

There was a saying that tickle fights almost always reduce into raunchy sex.

 

Viktor wanted to know if it was true.

 

(Even if he’s proven it more than a dozen times already)

 

* * *

 

 

Of _course_ , when they use the onsen/hotsprings later on, Viktor tries to use it in more risqué ways.

 

Of _course_.

 

“Viktor, you got to be kidding me.”

 

Viktor pouts when Yuuri won’t let Viktor blow him. Honestly, _what_ does he have to do just so he could give his lovely boyfriend a blowjob? Yuuri should be thanking him, to be honest. Viktor doesn’t use his pretty mouth on just _anyone_ , to be frank. To be honest, if it’s not Yuuri, then _no_.

 

“Come _on_. No one’s around. It’s just the two of us-“

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, shoulders deep into the intoxicating waters. Yuuri has nice shoulders, not wide but not too narrow either, just enough for Viktor to nip on.

 

“It’s a _public onsen,_ Viktor. Someone might walk in on us-“

 

“That’s the fun in it, right?”

 

Yuuri is now wondering how his boyfriend managed to be this publicly exuberant, considering the fact that _Viktor_ was the one who had his face plastered on more than a handful of billboards in the city alone. But there was nothing he could do about Viktor’s ability to be extra, nor he could do anything about his thirst.

 

Viktor’s eyes light up when Yuuri gives a nod and he goes to dive underwater.

 

Yuuri gives a concerned look at the muddled figure underwater. “Aren’t you worried you might drown?”

 

Viktor peeks his head up, hair plastered to his forehead. “I did training for one of my movies on time. I managed to hold my breath for five minutes. It’ll be enough, don’t you think?” He adds an overly raunchy wink; Yuuri tries his best not to quiver.

 

“What made you think I’m gonna come in five minutes?”

 

Sad to say, he does. Not even in five minutes, to be honest.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri and Viktor go to a nearby minimart to stock up on (junk) food.

 

Scientists around the world would come to flock to America to try and figure out the biggest mystery known to man. There are religious beliefs, there are tinfoil hat conspiracy theories, there are ritualistic sacrifices, but not one scientific explanation could decode the mystery on why Viktor and Yuuri can’t keep their hands off each other.

 

The cashier is done with their shit.

 

“Viktor, you’ve grabbed three different flavors of the same chip. You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

 

“But it has _barbeque_ , Yuuri. You know how much I love barbeque-“

 

“Your favorite is sour cream, Viktor.”

 

“My chip tastes are a wide range, alright?”

 

Yuuri is a hypocrite, because he’s put three different types of gummy worms in their cart. The pizza one seems nice, alright? Don’t blame him. Viktor grabs a container of mini donut popsicles, fawns at how _adorably little they are-_

“Would Yakov like it if I bring this home?” Viktor asks, waving the container around.

 

Yuuri chuckles. “I don’t think he’ll like it when he finds out that you’ve been goofing off.”

 

“But it’s _donut popsicles_ , who _wouldn’t_ like it?” Viktor puts it in the cart anyways, because he might eat it later on. Sorry Yakov. “Screw it. I have been starved for long enough.”

 

Yuuri mocks a pout, lightly pinches Viktor’s cheek. “Poor baby, with you and your ‘no-carb no-sugar no-anything at all’ diet.”

 

Viktor pouts at Yuuri’s cooing voice. “You don’t know how hard it is being on a strict diet, Yuuri.”

 

“And _you_ don’t know how hard it is gaining ten pounds after eating just one bagel.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later, they can be seen lounging outside of their motel room, feet propped up on a rusty table as they tried to eat food out of the other’s mouth.

 

“You cheat!” Yuuri whines as Viktor tries to pull him in for another cliché Pocky kiss. “This is the fourth time and I barely get to take a bite!”

 

Viktor just smirks crookedly as he takes another stick, taking it daintily in between his fingers. “What? Don’t you like my lips more, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri feigns a frown. But judging from the dimples that appear at the corners of his mouth, he is trying very hard to prevent a smile. “I’d prefer the Pocky.”

 

Viktor pretends to keel over in mock hurt, hand clutching at his chest. “Ah, you wound me greatly. I’m gonna need some repercussions for that.”

 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “What repercussions?”

 

Viktor sticks another biscuit in his mouth, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Yuuri sighs. “I don’t know, Vitya. I think you’re leading me on.”

 

Viktor pouts, Pocky still in his mouth, voice muffled by the biscuit. “Come _on_ , Yuuri. You’ll never know, you might just be too _slow_ -“

 

Yuuri gasps, faking an affronted face. “You think I’m _slow_?”

 

Viktor snickers. “Are you?”

 

Yuuri lets out an overly exuberant scoff before grabbing the bag of gummy worms from the table and sprinting away into the sunset.

 

“Hey!” It didn’t take long for Viktor to sprint after him, laughter filling the air. Later on, Viktor tackles Yuuri and they roll around on the ground as Viktor tries to pry the bag of gummy worms from a giggling Yuuri’s hands. Meanwhile an old couple watches from inside their room, wistfully recalling the days when they were young and still very much in love.

 

* * *

 

 

“I win!” Yuuri unceremoniously flops back on the bed, giggling in victory as Viktor pouts and plops his deck of cards down. _Fuck,_ he was two cards away from winning. Who knew sweet little Yuuri was the master of card gambling? Viktor, surely. And while Yuuri never got into any unhealthy gambling habits, Yuuri fucking _decked_ him.

 

“Alright, little prince. What do you want?” Viktor asks, eyebrow rising. They were sitting on the dusty motel room bed, surrounded by bottles of wine and junk food.

 

The scenario couldn’t get any more perfect.

 

Yuuri sits back up, eyes alight with mirth. He purses his lips, closes his eyes in all of his quirky teenage girl glory.

 

Viktor chuckles, scooting closer. “Is that all you want?” Yuuri doesn’t even get to nod before Viktor tackles him, pulling him into a deep kiss as he pins him down on the mattress, hands already starting to wander down Yuuri’s body. Yuuri sighs into the kiss almost instantly, their little game of cards completely forgotten.

 

This might’ve been Yuuri’s victory, but it was a win for the both of them.

  

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when it’s dark and Viktor feels like he is in eternal happiness, he lifts his head up from where it was resting on Yuuri’s chest. “Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri hums nonchalantly, eyes still closed sleepily with sated tiredness. As you all might’ve guessed, they’re both sweaty and naked. It has been… a long night. But not a tiring, sad night. I mean, _sure_ , it was ‘tiring’, you could say, but Viktor never wanted to leave this place ever again.

 

Viktor lifts a hand up, strokes Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri does this thing where his heart thrums and he sort of purrs with content, and Viktor swoons. Yuuri had his hand in Viktor’s hair, raking through it and Viktor wants to nuzzle Yuuri for all of eternity.

 

“Are you still awake?” Viktor murmurs, as if trying not to wake a single soul. Yuuri gives a little nod, smiling slightly.

 

“Good…” Viktor says, resting his head back on Yuuri’s chest. He hears his heart beat, _thump thump_. It’s a funny, cute little sound. Viktor wants to listen to it forever.

 

“Can you sing for me?”

 

It was a request Viktor almost always asks whenever they’re together. Viktor always looks forward to it, like a cheat day on your diet. There are many things that could bring Viktor peace, like unlimited ice cream of a pile of puppies, but Yuuri’s voice was at the top of that list.

 

Yuuri hums, voice sleepy and relaxed. “What do you want me to sing?”

 

Anything. Anything at all. Viktor would be a slut for it, even if Yuuri sings Rasputin in a gravelly Russian accent.

 

Yuuri had this voice tat was enough to touch the heart and souls of the people. The first time Viktor has heard it, when they were sitting somewhere by a hillside and he caught Yuuri quietly murmuring to some Japanese song, he screeched and asked if he could sing again. Yuuri was talented, doing riffs and high pitches, low baritones and ballads that Viktor and Yuuri slow dance to. It was mesmerizing.

 

And so Yuuri does sing. The echo of his voice thrums through his chest, echoing back in Viktor’s ear. Viktor sighs, closing his eyes as he lets himself forget the world’s troubles.

 

Yuuri might never know this, but the amount of warmth and comfort he brings to Viktor is enough to make him cry. They say true love is exuberant, fiery and passionate. But Viktor thinks it’s more of like coming home and seeing your lover dancing in the middle of the living room, wearing nothing but tacky short shorts while Kesha blasts on your speakers. It was warm and comforting, and while their relationship was filled with a never ending fire, this was the type of comfort that Viktor looked forward to the most.

 

And tonight, Viktor is nothing else but Viktor Nikiforov. That one dude with the heart shaped smile and love for puppies, holding his lover close as said lover sings to him softly while playing with his hair. It was perfect, beautiful, and Viktor wanted the world to be jealous of what he’s got.

 

But he can’t have that, couldn’t have that. Yakov would kill him, his publicists would shoot themselves, and the world would turn on Yuuri, who he cherished the most. Yuuri never really liked being in the limelight, the man would prefer being on the sidelines, watching. It would be disastrous. A famous actor and model dating his bodyguard? The headlines would go crazy.

 

But to be honest, Viktor didn’t care about these factors. He could have the world turn on him, throw tomatoes at his billboards in all of their old comedic fashion, Yakov could fire him for all he cares. But Yuuri would be affected. Yuuri would be terrorized. He’d never live in peace.

 

Viktor wanted nothing more than to show off how much he loved Yuuri Katsuki.

 

But no matter how famous, popular, or wealthy he got, he couldn't have that.

 

He could have everything but that.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, before Yuuri brings Viktor back, Viktor insists that they stay at the canyon side for a moment just to watch the sunrise.

 

“You know they say that sunrises can grant wishes, right?” Viktor murmurs in all of his melodramatic glory. The both of them were sitting by a dusty rock, pressed up against the other as they eat the last of the gummy worms.

 

Yuuri cracks a smile. “Well, the sun _is_ a star-“

 

“Shooting stars and shooting _suns_ are a different concept, Yuuri.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“One is more terrifying than the other.” Viktor chuckles, nearly pulling Yuuri in his lap. “But they say that every day, you should look forward to the good in this world, because you get to make a wish every morning.”

 

Yuuri hums, eyes staring at the rising orange glob in the sky. You wouldn’t realize this, but getting to see the sun every morning was a giant blessing. Most take it for granted.

 

“What do _you_ wish for?” Yuuri murmurs, twisting around a little to face Viktor, eyes soft as the morning light reflects in his brown orbs.

 

Viktor smiles, melting into his gaze.

 

“You.”

 

There’s this pretty little blush that dusts Yuuri’s cheeks, looking almost like a bronze color in the light. His eyes light up with all the love in the world, and Yuuri rests his head on Viktor’s shoulder as he sighs contentedly.

 

“Silly. You already have me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“When will I be seeing you?” Viktor asks as he returns Yuuri’s helmet, almost reluctantly. Returning this meant that it was all over and Yuuri was about to drop Viktor off behind Viktor’s apartment building so no one would see.

 

Yuuri takes off his helmet, shakes his helmet hair. Viktor’s knees buckle. “Later, I’ll be manning the movie premier. Will you make it?”

 

Viktor’s heart fills with hope, he nods. “I’ll see you then?”

 

Yuuri smiles, holds his arms out.

 

Viktor immediately melts in his embrace, holding him close and never letting him go if he had the chance.

 

“I love you.” He murmurs before pressing a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

 

“I love you too.”

 

A nearby photographer catches it all.

 

* * *

 

 

**Nikiforov Affair Scandal?! Russian Actor Caught In the Act!**

 

Rumors have begun to spiral when it is let out to the public that [Viktor Nikiforov] has been reportedly missing from the previously held Aria Charity Gala. No one has been able to spot him for the last few days until one photographer has managed to snap a few pictures of [Viktor Nikiforov] and his supposed lover. They are shown to exchange intimate interactions despite Nikiforov being in an official relationship with Hollywood actor [Christophe Giacometti].

 

However, due to unmistakable angling, we are unable to identify who Nikiforov’s secret lover is. The media has made multiple attempts to contact both Nikiforov and Giacometti parties to hear what they have to say, but the two are yet to stay quiet.

 

[click to see pictures]

 

* * *

 

 

They fire Yuuri after that.

 

Viktor doesn’t know how they knew. Maybe it was because of his unmistakable unruly dark hair? His form? Or maybe Yakov had a knack for knowing Viktor’s secrets. Maybe Yakov didn’t, until now.

 

“You don’t have a say on who I get to fire on my staff.” Yakov growls, giving him a dark look. “We’re going to have a _long_ talk later on, Vitya. Prepare yourself.”

 

Viktor doesn’t give a shit if Yakov is going to chew him out for another three hours. He doesn’t care. He calls Yuuri, texts him, tries to contact him as much as possible while asking his fellow bodyguards where he has been. He doesn’t give a fuck that they’ve been staring, whispering, all he cares about is Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri-

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor nearly screeches, seeing Yuuri’s figure up ahead. Yuuri was looking downcast, eyes fixated to the floor as he clutches his bag.

 

He freezes at Viktor’s voice.

 

Viktor runs and runs until he skids right in front of the Japanese man. Now that he’s up close, he could see the unshed tears in Yuuri’s eyes, he could see how they glimmer, and Viktor wants to keel over.

 

They’re silent for a while.

 

Viktor has been looking for him all day, but in all honesty, he doesn’t know what to do next.

 

Yuuri chews on the bottom of his lip. It was a thing that Yuuri did when he was bothered.

 

“So…”

 

Viktor exhales out of his mouth, blue eyes hopeless.

 

“So.”

 

Yuuri swallows, looking up at him as he forces a soft smile. “I’ll be moving to Japan after this. My family wants me home for some issues.”

 

Viktor feels his heart drop to the bottom of his chest as he looks for words to say.

 

Yuuri chews on his lip once more, the skin almost blood red.

 

“I’ll… I’ll be going now-“

 

“Don’t go.”

 

It was a sad, pathetic little plea. One that makes Viktor’s voice crack, made his eyes water.

 

Yuuri proved that he was nothing but a mess.

 

Yuuri breaks along with him, his brown eyes filling with unshed tears.

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

But he does anyways.

 

Later, Chris lets Viktor sob into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Four Years Later**

**“And now we have Yuuri Katsuki, performing his phenomenal song debut On Love, which has managed to rank No. 1 on the Billboard Charts! Let’s give him a round of applause!”**

* * *

* * *

How could one feel lonely in the midst of people you already know?

 

When people imagine celebrity parties, they usually imagine classy shindigs. Like champagne and golden flutes and fine music. Little angel cherubs float down from the heavens, playing classical instruments as everyone slow-dances daintily. It’s not true. More than a few people are already half naked and Viktor just saw a woman puke on the dance floor not even five minutes ago.

 

Viktor sighs, tapping the rim of his glass with his finger as he sits alone. _Tap tap._ Not alone, to be honest. More than a few people try to hit him up, he politely declines as he sips on his champagne… because he’s petty like that, and yet people won’t leave him alone.

 

How unethical.

 

He glares at the man who tries to approach him, fuckboi aura on full display. Getting the idea, he retreats back to the dance floor and leaves Viktor alone.

 

Chris was on the dance floor again, grinding and doing whatever the hell he was doing. People weren’t staring at him questionably anymore. Chris and he were now both free of the fake relationship trope. And while they maintained as good friends, Viktor felt carefree at the thought of no longer being chained.

 

But he was tired of this atmosphere. It was almost always the same thing. Wine, dancing, people trying to feel you up. Viktor was known for being outgoing and social at most times, but he just wanted to go home.

 

It seems like he wasn’t the only one fed up of the wine in the air.

 

He sits there, on a bar stool nearly across from Viktor. Suit tight and flaunting his physicality, the sharp curves and taunting edges. Slicked hair beautifully disheveled, glinting in the light as he refuses another man who offers him a drink. Viktor’s stomach twists, of course, but he rejects them all, as if waiting for somebody.

 

He used to sit by the sides, the entrances, the exits stoic and quiet and prepared. Now he’s in the party itself, quiet and mellow, but still watching silently.

 

It was like a reflex. The moment he knew _he_ was in the same room, Viktor would always search for him. He was a broken compass, only attracted to one direction. For the umpteenth time that night, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander… and wander…

 

They lock eyes.

 

They’re still the same lovely brown.

 

It’s like time slows. The people on the dance floor all freeze, the wine stops in midair, Viktor’s heart gets caught in his chest.

 

For a moment, there’s a flash of home in his brown eyes.

 

Viktor jolts back to reality when Chris materializes next to him, partially wasted with almost all of his clothes discarded. “Vityaaaa, what are you doing here sitting around like a boring person? Come dance~”

 

The brown eyed man stands up, leaves his glass, and heads for the exit.

 

Before doing so, he flashes Viktor a look.

 

Viktor follows suit not long after.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You know they’re going to look for you, you know?”

 

He could feel his smile, even with his back turned to him.

 

“Then let them.”

 

Viktor is hit by a sense of familiarity, by a sense of déjà vu. It was like this scenario has happened before, long ago…

 

“You know they’re going to look for _me_ , you know?”

 

He turns around slightly, brown eyes glinting in the night.

 

Viktor smiles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Nikiforov and Katsuki Romance; Confirmed Love between the Singer and Actor?**

 

It has been let out to the world that [Viktor Nikiforov] is now in an official relationship with aspiring singer [Yuuri Katsuki]. Not long after Yuuri Katsuki has made history with his record topping song debuts [e.g: On Love, History Maker] Nikiforov and Katsuki is now an official pair.

 

“ **I love Yuuri so much**.” Nikiforov says in an interview. “ **We’ve been waiting for each other for so long. I love him so much. I’m so proud of him, I can’t even comprehend it. Also, did I mention that I love Yuuri so much?** ”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS HAS BEEN IN MY DRAFTS FOR SO LONG BWAHAHAHAHA
> 
> istg im going to update The Return and Mine shortly just cALM DOWN PPLS
> 
> if it isn't obvious, this fic is basically the music video of Ariana Grande's 'Into You'
> 
> Speaking of,
> 
> I know i'm late, but I pour my heart out to all the Manchester victims out there. I've always loved Ari's music, and I know others do to, and what is supposed to be a night of happiness and fun now turned into a tragedy. It's too much, honestly, and if you're a victim or someone related to a victim reading this, then I wanna let you know that I'm praying for you and your well being.
> 
> God bless.
> 
>  
> 
> [check out my shit tumblr ya'll](https://jmoncheri.tumblr.com)


End file.
